


JULIA CHILD DOESN'T MAKE HOUSE CALLS

by SupernaturallyEgocentric



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-16
Updated: 2014-11-16
Packaged: 2018-02-25 16:03:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2627738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SupernaturallyEgocentric/pseuds/SupernaturallyEgocentric
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The FIVE challenge prompts (ha ha) are Recipe Substitution, Baking, Smoke Alarm, Cranberry Mold and Candy Thermometer. Dean should be eating fudge, not making it!</p>
            </blockquote>





	JULIA CHILD DOESN'T MAKE HOUSE CALLS

)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

"Hell, I don't know. The cookbook says that carob is a substitute for chocolate, but who in their right mind would substitute chocolate when they're baking freaking fudge?"

"Well, in the first place, Dean," Sam lectured in a patient voice, "you don't bake fudge. You cook it on top of the stove. Which reminds me, did you get the candy thermometer?"

"I thought that was for the cranberry mold." Dean frowned, turned toward the kitchen. "What's that sound?"

"It's the smoke alarm! Shit, Dean, didn't you take the turkey out of the oven?"

"Maybe we should go out to eat."


End file.
